Ice cream with dinos
by briorca18
Summary: Just a fuffy one shot please review


Heeeey everybody so i decided to take a short break from my other story and write a quick one shot. Hope you like it.

Midnight. A time when all the monsters came out. Or at least thats what 6 year old katie thought. Katie couldn't sleep. She had tried everything including counting her glow in the dark stars. Nothing was working and all katie wanted was to be able to sleep. Every noise made katie jump every creak, groan and crack she hated this absolutely hated it. Katie decided to use an old trick kendall taught her. Humming. Katie decided to hum twinkle twinkle and it worked in a few minutes katie was asleep. Unfortunately she as caught in another nightmare. "no." katie moaned tossing and turning. "no!" katie thrashed around under the covers and started crying. "NO!"

Meanwhile in kendalls room-

Kendall shot up in his bed and looked around. He swore he had heard somebody scream but it could have been his imagination. Sighing kendall laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. "KENDALL!" kendall sat up this time he swore he heard something. "KENDALL!" kendall jumped out of bed immediately recognizing the voice of katie screaming his name in a minute kendall was inside of Katies room ad trying to wake katie up.

"katie?" katie continued to thrash around and cry. Kendall shook her shoulder trying to get her to wake up. "katie come on wake up sweetie." katie shot up in bed just missing kendalls chin

"-kend-dall?" katie hiccuped and sobbed putting her head into her hands shaking with fear. Kendall sat on katie bed and wrapped his strong arms around her rubbing her back soothingly

"your okay katie. Shhh i'm right here it's ok just calm down."

"i-i h-had a-a b-bad d-dream." katie sobbed into his chest.

"it's ok sweetie it's just a dream nothing can hurt you i'm right here." a few minutes later and katie had her head nestled in the crook of kendalls shoulders and was silently crying. "what was your dream about katie- bug?"

"i don't want to talk about it." katie whispered.

"katie its ok i won't say anything to anybody about it and besides it might make you feel better." katie sighed and pulled away from kendall looking into his bright green eyes with her own chocolate brown ones.

"i was eating an ice cream cone when a dog came and stole it from me i was really upset and i kept telling it no only it wouldn't listen to me. Then a big dino came and gave me a new one and as i was eaten it he stoled it away and eated it for himself. I looked for you to come get it back from them dino only you weren't there you were on the dino and. Then you said you hated me and rode the dino away and i was all alone." katie finished her story and let a few more tears cascaded down her cheeks."katie i don't hate you and tell you what tomorrow we can go get ice cream ad i will make sure no dogs steal it ok?"

"no kenny we can't go cause you will go ride a dino and never come back!" kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the look on katies face she truly believed a dinosaur was going to take her brother away.

"katie there are no more dinos around see come look outside." kendall led katie to a window and held her up so she could see. "see any?"

"no but its cause there hidingning in the darkness waiting for you and me." kendall sighed and carried Katie back to her bed.

"katie dinos died a long long long time ago so we don't have to worry about them."

"no kenny because barney is still alive and the dinosaur train and harry and his bucket full of dinos." katie looked at kendall with confusion written all over he face.

"uhh those are good dinos so they ge to stay alive." kendall told her smiling

"well i still don't like dinos and i hope they have a good time being deaded."

"ok Katie i'm sure they will stay away fro you. Now time for ablittle missy to go to bed." kendall tickled Katies sides and smiled as she squealed in delight."kendall i'm too scared to sleep." katie had stopped laughing and was now clinging to Kendall.

"ok how bout you sleep in my bed tonight?" katie nodded and grabbed onto kendalls hand as he led her back to his room. Kendall tucked her in next to him and whispered a final goodnight before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

"kenny?

"yes Katie?" kendall asked opening his eyes again.

"i made a mistake it wasn't a dino it was a dragon."

"thats nice." kendall replied yawning. "now go to sleep."

"i can't kenny because dragons are out there waiting for me" kendall rolled his eyes and groaned. This was going to be a long night.

There you go hoped you liked it. Just a quick break from anything else i was doing. Review?


End file.
